Payback
by Here'sTo
Summary: Bella and Edward did something they really shouldn't have done in Alice's room. When Alice finds out and confronts Bella about it, she decides getting even by doing the same thing in his room is the fairest way of paying them back for it, and for some reason, Bella isn't stopping her. Rated M for a reason.


_**Warnings: Language, sexual situations. Mentions of Edward/Bella but definitely not really any details because EWW. Only there to add to the Bellice plotline. **_

_**It's like 2 a.m in the morning here and I have to be up early tomorrow. If this is terrible I won't realize it until later in which case I'll probably delete it. I wrote it all in one sitting, so it probably is. Alice might be mildly OOC to some people, but there's a back story to this that would put it in context (in my brain) that probably calls for a multichapter fic as well as Bella's thoughts on the situation and blahblahblah, I'm too tired to decide what I want to do with this piece. It was keeping me up, and now it's not. I'll figure it out later lol. **_

* * *

Bella sighed as she reclined back on soft, vivid blue satin sheets. Her head rested easily on full pillows and she breathed in deeply, trying to find the relaxed, satisfied sensation that one is supposed to achieve post coital interaction. It's not that it hadn't been good; Edward always paid attention to her needs, and she always climaxed. Sure, it might not have been out of this world amazing, but it was good. Okay, at least.

But the guilt coupled with the fact that she hadn't gotten off quite as hard or as much as she would have liked was really, really killing her buzz. Edward's sheets weren't blue. They were a silvery gray. His walls weren't a mellow shade of baby blue, either. They were white. And he didn't have this many pillows on his bed.

They had had sex in Alice's room, and Bella felt like a total _jerk_. What had they been thinking? Sure, she'd been particularly wound up by Edward's usual lazy, weak flirting turning into something spicy out of nowhere in the middle of an otherwise boring day together, but why had they stumbled into _Alice's_ room, of all places? Okay, maybe it was her fault. She was the one who had wandered in after they had trotted up the stairs, touching and goofing intimately. Bella hadn't been able to stop herself from entering the girl's private room when she had spotted one of Alice's many paintings, fresh on the easel.

It was a sunrise, clearly a depiction of the view from her window in the morning. Bella had been captivated by how beautiful the paint captured the image when Edward had begun kissing her neck, running his hands over her.

_It'll be a thrill_, he'd said, before when she murmured that they should take this to his room instead. And something about the forceful way he ran his hands all over her shut her up, even more than his mouth on hers seconds later. When they collapsed on Alice's bed, all her doubts dissipated. It was rare to find him in such a passionate mood. The smell of that pixie like vampire whom she called her best friend rose up around them, rain and frost mixing with Edward's tree and earth scent and she couldn't help the way she fell into a slurry of arousal immediately. All of her protests disappeared when Edward began to touch her and that delicious blend flooded her brain.

Vampires smelled amazing, and she knew even as she lay there, she was still guiltily inhaling as much of it that she could. Alice's room smelled so fantastic, and though she'd never admit it to Edward, she thought that out of all the Cullens, Alice smelled the best. Her scent was sweet, clean, refreshing while still maintaining the exotic allure that vampires put out. Bella had always thought she smelled good, but basking in afterglow and absolutely surrounded by it in the pixie's domain was too much.

And all of that only served to worsen her shame.

"We shouldn't have done that," Bella murmured to herself before swinging her legs out of Alice's bed, intent on getting dressed and out of there as fast as she could. Edward had kissed her and left ten minutes before, claiming he had to go and hunt after he'd gotten all wound up, leaving her with only a mild ache between her thighs and her remorse.

Alice was too good of a person to have done that too. Hell, doing that to anybody was crappy! Bella hoped the smell of sex wouldn't linger and that Alice wouldn't know. The brunette wasn't sure she could ever face up to this horrendous decision. She didn't even want to imagine the look that Alice might sport should she ever find out.

Bella pulled Edward's white button up shirt on, snapping most of the buttons up haphazardly while she searched for her shorts and underwear. She found only her shorts, and after five minutes of scrambling around, unable to find her panties, she finally resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't and left, desperately hoping that Edward had flung them to a place Alice would never find them.

Yeah, right.

She found some air freshener on Alice's dresser and sprayed as much of it as she could without drowning in it, the scent of fresh sheets smothering the smell of their interaction. She straightened the bed up until it looked the way it had when Alice left it, then, feeling awful, quickly left the room.

_Shit, I'm such a jerk_, Bella thought as she trotted down the hallway. _I just had sex in Alice's room. Why did we do that? Edward and I seriously need to have a chat about this. I don't even know what got into him today. He's never so…Aggressive like that. And how am I ever going to explain this to Alice? Should I even tell her?_

She entered Edward's room, feeling worse and worse as time passed. She flopped down on his bed, groaning dramatically as she flung an arm over her face. Seconds later, the sound of a door opening and shutting met her ears from somewhere in the house.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Crap!

Bella would recognize that bell like voice anywhere. It was Alice! She could hear the vampire coming up the stairs, but guilt sewed her mouth shut effortlessly. How would she ever be able to face the girl knowing what she and Edward had done, violating Alice's room like that in a fit of hormones?

"Edward? Bella? Hellooo?" Alice's voice rang out again. Why was Alice even here anyway? She and Edward were supposed to have the house to themselves all day! Everyone knew that! Why did the girl come back?

Natural instinct told her to answer her friend, but the whining, pitiful and immensely ashamed regret pooling in her chest told her to shut the right the hell up, so she did, wincing. _I'll never forgive myself for that. God, I hope she never figures it out! What kind of a terrible friend am I? _Bella thought. _That's it. From now on, whenever she wants to go shopping, I'm going with no complaints. Every time._

Edward sure knew how to pick the rare moment he wanted to get frisky, goddamn it.

Bella sat silently on Edward's bed, grimacing to herself as she heard the sound of a door creak down the hallway. Alice was going into her room. The brunette felt as if she'd done an adequate job of covering her mistake, but that only served to make her feel even worse. Feeling good that Alice would never know only proved how much of a bitchy move this all had been.

But she realized with a startling certainty how wrong she was when she heard, yet again, one of the sounds a door can make. This time, it was a resounding BANG as it was slammed shut. She flinched, barely having the time to think _oh shit_ before unnaturally fast footfalls preceded Edward's door flinging open.

And there stood Mary Alice Brandon in all her furious glory.

"Alice!" she yelped, shooting to her feet in shock and, okay, honestly, she was a little scared.

For all the time she'd known Alice, she had always been in awe about her unique beauty, the serenity and the joy that always brightened her gorgeous features. Sweet golden eyes and a million watt smile to die for always accompanied Alice's greeting of Bella, but it was frightening how quickly the girl could turn into that terrifying predator-esque persona that vampires heralded.

"So it was true," Alice growled, taking one step into the room, seething. Not only was her face a beautiful mask of anger, eyebrows furrowed and jaw locked, a muscle going in it, but even the way she _moved_ was different. Gracefully, like a lioness, Alice seemed to _prowl _into the room as she kicked the door shut unceremoniously behind her. The sound of it clicking shut felt like a death sentence. But it also felt like something more…Like a promise of something.

_Pain, maybe?_ Her subconscious snarked at her.

But her body was thrumming, saying that maybe it was something else.

_She knows, she knows, oh how she knows_, Bella's mind mourned and she wrung her hands anxiously. How had she ever thought that Alice wouldn't find out the moment she stepped foot in there?

"Alice, I-"

"Don't."

And even her sweet, bell like voice had hardened. Something about it shot an ache through Bella and she swallowed hard, suddenly aware of Alice's intoxicating aroma pooling in the room around her. The girl had never looked so…So…

She didn't even know what. Terrifying? Yes. Angry? Yes.

Sexy?

_What?_ Bella's mind grinded to a halt at that.

But it was true. Alice's emotions roiled in her dark eyes like storm clouds, clearly furious.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want your _excuses_," Alice pronounced each word with a clarity that sent shivers up and down Bella's spine. With a sense of horror, she realized some of them were _nice_ shivers, the kind that made her belly twist with yearning.

Bella had never openly thought about her sexuality. She'd never had the blatant thought of I'm straight, or I'm gay, or I'm bi. It had never happened.

But right then and there, Alice was giving her a damn good reason to think about it.

At quite possibly the worst time.

The human girl squirmed, her cheeks red with embarrassment, startled and mortified at the direction her thoughts were going. Desperately, she began to blame it on her left over arousal from being with Edward and the way vampires naturally incited hormones with their pheromones when they were riled up.

And Alice surely was riled up if the measured step she took forward was any indication. The motion only sent another chill through Bella. She remained perfectly silent, unable to defend herself. Alice was right. There was no possible way she could have a good excuse for this. She deserved all the anger on Alice's face. Frustration welled up in her, and the brunette fought off tears. Never had Alice looked at her with so much disgust.

Well, that's what she got for being a horny idiot.

"You know what the worst part is, huh, Bella?" Alice ground out through clenched teeth, still approaching, every step making the human girl's legs tingle with the desire to buckle or run for it.

"It's the fact that you really thought I wouldn't know. You really thought I was _that_ stupid," she continued, her hard voice doing all kinds of inappropriate things to Bella's eardrums even as shame filled her. But at that, her voice came rushing back, a weak protest leaving her.

"No, Alice I _never_-"

Again, with just a look, Alice silenced her.

"You really, honestly thought I wouldn't find out. You thought I would just waltz in there, oblivious to the stench of you and him all over _my_ room, _my_ bed? You really thought a little air freshener and a slight readjustment of _my_ sheets and _my_ pillows and _my_ mattress would keep me in the dark. Did you forget that I can see the damn future?" Alice barked, the rise in volume of her voice making Bella flinch. The girl so rarely swore that the sound of it made the brunette cringe, but again, her libido soared.

God, hormones were awful. She was supposed to be groveling for mercy, not getting turned on by this! What would Alice say if she knew that Bella was actually beginning to feel attraction towards her in the midst of her rightful fury? Damn Edward and his inability to fully satisfy her!

Bella also didn't miss the way Alice emphasized the word _my_ in her sentences. She wanted to face palm herself as she remembered how possessive vampires are when it comes to their territory. Oh, boy, she'd really stepped in it big this time. The fear that she might have actually just lost Alice as a friend made her want to be sick.

"As soon as you gave in and decided to _fuck_ in my room, I saw it. All of it. I was so angry. I came home, to see with my own eyes if it was true. I could smell it from the hallway, Bella. _Both_ of you, all over every inch of my room, _saturating_ it! Do you know how long it will take that to fade for me? I won't be able to go in there for _days_ because of you two! Every time I'd step into my room, all I would be able to smell is _you_ and your damn arousal, your sweat, _your need_! Goddamn it Bella, you know how hard it is for me to deal with that in the first place!" Alice was shouting now, face contorted in a mask of beautiful ire as Bella shrank beneath her. The vampire was less than a foot away now, swinging her arm back towards the direction of her room.

Bella wanted to die. She really wanted a sink hole to open up beneath her and just swallow her whole, rather than face Alice's rage.

But this was what she deserved.

"I can barely stand it. I can barely stand it _now_, Bella. You're standing there and I can _still _smell you, everywhere, all over me. It's like you're in my head, coating my brain in your scent. You know how good you smell. You _know_, and yet you still left your mark all over _my_ room, _my _sanctuary. And now-"

Alice suddenly cut herself off. Her chin jerked down and her face strained forward, nostrils flaring. She was so close that the brunette watched her pupils dilate, felt cool breath flit over her face. Her hormones flared furiously and she heard the low rumble of Alice's growl fill the room.

_Oh shit,_ Bella thought again, eyes screwing shut in shame. _She knows!_ Her brain repeated for an entirely different reason this time.

Alice took a great, shuddering breath. Bella thought she had never looked quite so beautiful, like an avenging angel bearing down on her, even as her wrath burned like fire. Her traitorous libido had dropped the ball and she almost fainted when Alice's eyes flashed black.

"And now you're standing there, getting turned on by this. You are, aren't you?" Alice's tone was accusatory, but her voice had become husky, softer, menacing.

_Kill me_, Bella thought hopelessly. _Just kill me now_. _That's it. I've really gone and lost her as a friend. What the hell is_ wrong _with me?_

"_Answer _me," Alice hissed, locking her eyes in tight on Bella's, refusing to let her look away to somehow avoid answering.

"Yes," Bella admitted helplessly. It's not like she could deny it. Like Alice said, she could smell it as easily as if Bella were inhaling straight from a perfume bottle. The thought drove her wild with misery and desire.

_So pathetic,_ her subconscious jeered. And it was true.

Alice swore again, low, before a loud, rumbling _purr_ began to emanate from her chest. Startled, Bella looked at her with wide eyes, gripping the hem of her shirt anxiously.

"_God_, you smell so good," Alice actually moaned this out, eyes fluttering closed for a bit longer than a standard blink. "I should leave. I should walk out _right now_."

Bella was starting to agree with that statement. She had seen vampires lose control before, and she knew that Alice seemed on the verge of that. The brunette had stepped on so many instincts it wasn't even funny. She had violated Alice's territory and now her scent must be driving the poor girl crazy.

Bella didn't deserve a friend like Alice after this shit. She would honestly completely understand if Alice sank her fangs into her throat and bled her dry right then and there. But that didn't stop the fear of it (or the twisted desire for it, like seriously, what the hell) as Alice's eyes snapped back open, piercing through her.

"But I won't. And I don't feel a damn bit sorry for it."

Bella stared in astonishment as Alice's angry scowl smoothed into a threatening smirk.

"Or this."

Bella didn't even get the chance to ask what 'this' was, or say sorry and plead for forgiveness and maybe ask Alice to go take a breather so they could talk about it later before cool lips smashed to her mouth. She felt a strong, slender hand fist her hair and keened, high and soft in the back of her throat at the wonderful flood of sensation that bomb rushed her as Alice _kissed _her.

Holy shit, Alice was _kissing_ her!

Bella's arousal increased a hundredfold at the mere thought of it. One cool hand cupped her cheek as Alice pushed forward, sending them toppling down onto the bed as the vampire growled against her mouth. She almost passed out when a cool, slippery tongue darted between her mildly parted lips and stroked against her own as a hard, soft skinned body pressed down on her, pinning her fully to the bed. Any doubts that it was Alice turning her on and not leftovers from Edward were erased instantly.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Alice was French kissing her and there was a cool thigh maneuvering between hers, and pheromones were saturating the air as she kissed back, her arousal kicking into overdrive.

This had to be the most inconvenient and unusual way to find out that she was into girls.

And Alice, too, apparently.

Alice pulled back with a gasp and a growl, leaving Bella breathless and punch drunk as she clung to the other girl's elbows, out of her mind with want and confusion and need. The ache Edward had left her with had turned into a forceful, hot throb between her thighs that Alice's thigh was making infinitely worse. She fought the urge to buck against it.

From one kiss. One wickedly good kiss.

"Is _that_ what you wanted, Bella? Is _that_ why you did what you did?" Alice rumbled, looking down on her as she cupped the brunette's cheeks in cool hands that shot tingles through her.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what Alice would possibly get out of this. She had always thought the pixie's attraction to her was purely over her blood, but no, as smoldering black eyes stared her down, she knew that wasn't so. Her scent to Alice did more than make her blood sing to the girl.

She felt like an absolute idiot for not realizing this earlier, and her earlier guilt came back with a vengeance. No wonder Alice was so angry. Bella's aroma inside her room had probably turned the place into a hell hole for her instincts.

Since when was Alice even gay anyway?

And for that matter, since when was she?

"Alice, I-"

There were no words. No words when perfection gazed down on her with those black eyes that wiped her mind blank. All erratic thoughts disappeared.

God, Alice was so, so-

The vampire lunged back down and captured Bella's mouth with hers, hungrily, demanding re-entrance into her mouth that Bella could do nothing to resist granting. Alice kissed with godly skill, divinely rolling her tongue around Bella's and easily taking control of it as the brunette tried not to lose her sanity, digging her nails into the other girl's skin as Alice ran her hands from her hips, up her ribs and…

"I know that's what you fucking wanted, Bella," Alice snapped as she snagged her fingers into Bella's shirt and _ripped _it open. Buttons went flying as Bella gasped, suddenly and utterly exposed. Her nipples were painfully hard after her naked breasts had pressed against Alice through only the thin material of the white cotton t shirt.

It was at this moment that Bella understood she had well and truly pushed Alice over the edge. They were both in way over their heads; and neither looked interested in stopping it.

"This is why you let him do it so easily. I saw you in the vision, burying your face in my sheets and inhaling as hard as you could while he touched you," Alice's hands were cupping her, and like before when Edward's pheromones really settled into her body for the long haul, Alice's shut off her protests instantly.

Only hers seemed so much more _powerful._ Her attraction to Alice had not only begun today, but had only been realized as an actual thing. She had always been the most captivating, always smelled better than the others, always drew Bella in from the start.

And fuck it if Bella could do anything but sum up incoherent mental mush in her brain when Alice's cool hands cupped both her breasts and unforgiving thumbs pinched her nipples tightly as the vampire began to knead her supple flesh.

"You couldn't get enough of _my_ smell, not his. Tell me, did you think about me when he was fucking you, Bella?" Alice had sunk back to her level, lips on Bella's ear, cool breath flitting over its sensitive shell while she groped her like a pro, sending shockwaves right to the brunette's core as she cried out.

Bella could not form an answer. Bella did not want to form an answer when so much pleasure was shooting over her as Alice's hips rolled into hers and kissed her neck, nipping, licking.

Most of all, Bella did not want to think of Edward, or how true she was beginning to realize Alice's words were.

Because thinking of Edward would inevitably destroy the wondrous feeling Alice was invoking in her with her body, her touch, her voice. The inability to really cope with and accept what was happening consumed her as she clung to Alice's shoulders and whimpered into her ear, shuddering as her nipples were tweaked and Alice molded them together like two puzzle pieces.

"I know you did. I _know_ you did because why else would you so eagerly let that pathetic mongrel struggle to get you off in _my _room? I know you did because as soon as I stepped into this room I knew he hadn't gotten you off properly. I _know_ you did because you knew that leaving your scent all over my room would drive me right. Fucking. To you. To finish you off," these last words were growled out into Bella's lips as Alice kissed her again.

Alice's obscenities again made her belly swim with arousal. She felt fingers dip into the waistband of her shorts, and couldn't help the trill of anxiety that went through her. Were they really doing this? Was this really happening? Was Alice even in her right mind?

"Don't worry, honey," Alice's voice was deceptively sweet as she pulled back again, hands poised to rip Bella's last article of clothing away. "I hunted before. I'm not out for your _blood_. And trust me, the last thing I'm going to do right now is hurt you." It was as if she could read Bella's mind.

The _much_ after that last part was heavily implied though as Alice suddenly pulled and tore Bella's shorts away like wet paper. The resounding rip only made her stomach flip flop with lust.

And just like that, she was completely naked in front of, _for_ Alice Cullen.

_What the fuck is happening!_ Her brain screamed.

_Oh god, touch me,_ her body pleaded. There were so many pheromones pumping into the room that she couldn't even think of anything but the need pulsating between her legs.

"My, my, my," Alice clicked her tongue, looking down at her with appreciative eyes. The urge to hide and to spread for the girl took Bella, but she resisted both, quivering. "How wet you are. Did you get this wet for him, Bella? I don't think you did. And I think you think you're so damn innocent, looking up at me with those big brown eyes but you're _not _and _this_-" Here, Alice ran a cold finger through the slick melt of her folds, drawing another embarrassing keen from Bella, "-proves it. Poor, poor Bella, playing innocent, like you didn't mean to do it, like you didn't know what you were doing. But you did, didn't you? This is what you wanted all along. Sweetheart, all you had to do was _ask_."

Before Bella could even begin to try and find her voice to form some sort of protest, two fingers plunged into her heat, icy cool searing her insides with pleasure. She cried out, strained upwards, hands scrambling for purchase on Edward's sheets as Alice pinned her to the bed by her throat, squeezing just enough to drive her fucking crazy without actually choking her, her other hand straining between Bella's legs.

Oh god, this was really happening.

It was happening, and the blinding bliss shooting through her sex with every forceful thrust of Alice's fingers was too real to ever think it could possibly be a dream or a fantasy. Alice's face bent closer to hers, black eyes rimmed by long lashes as two sharp fangs peeked out at her from the way her lip curled back from her teeth. Her hand at Bella's throat heightened her need for an unfathomable reason, and Bella twisted up, desperate to connect their lips, to find some way to ground herself as Alice began to fuck her with purpose, pinkie and index finger splayed out on either side of her sex as her other two fingers began to piston faster.

"Alice," Bella cried. "Alice!"

Her voice was breaking and Alice only growled from way in the back of her throat, loving every pleading yelp of her name.

"This is what you wanted, right Bella? When you were standing there looking me so innocently, soaking your thighs because Edward couldn't do it for you. God, karma is a bitch, huh? Won't he just lose it when he realizes I did the same thing to him that he did to me, but I did it _better_. Right Bella?"

Alice's voice was an aphrodisiac as Bella's throat bobbed beneath her hand, her fingers fisting the sheets. The cruel taunting shamed her, made it a thousand times worse, a million times better as Alice's teasing giggle surrounded her.

Damn, who knew she was such a masochist…

She really wished that Alice would stop talking about him. Guilt and shame warred with her desire, and horrifyingly, added to the pleasure coursing through her veins. She reached one hand down and gasped, tears in her eyes from how good it felt, her belly twisting when she felt the way the tendons and muscles in Alice's wrist strained with their movements. The slick sounds her insides made around Alice's fingers as the vampire's knuckles kissed her folds with every thrust made her absolutely _insane_.

Fuck, she was so right. Edward had never made her this wet, never brought her to the edge of orgasm so fast.

"Alice!" Bella mewled. It was all she could get out. No way was she forming an actual sentence. Protesting was an impossibility. Her other hand grasped at the wrist of the hand at her throat. She felt Alice's thumb pressing down on her pulse point as the other one pressed down on her swollen clit.

Oh fuck.

"That's it baby," Alice hummed, voice deliciously husky, thick with arousal as Bella surged up, a noiseless wail leaving her. "You wanted it so badly, now _take_ it. Don't you even feel bad for it, honey. Not after he pulled this shit. No, savor it, Bells, savor. That. Feeling," Alice's lips were now against the corner of her mouth, whispering heatedly to her.

Every word was punctuated with a sharp, curving thrust of Alice's fingers into that one spot that drove her wild. She hooked her legs over curvy hips, a slim waist, the knot in her belly pulling so tight that it _hurt_.

It was all becoming too much. Alice's words, her movements, her voice, her touch, her aroma, just _Alice_.

How was she doing this to Bella? Never had the brunette ever needed like this. No, Edward had never done this to her. She was cheating on him with his adopted sister in his bed after they slept in said sister's bed and god it was all so fucked up but it felt so _good!_

"I'm so close," she whimpered desperately. "Alice, I'm so close!"

Alice's lips moved back to her ear as the hand around her throat tightened just enough to draw Bella higher.

"Did he ever tell you that this is how it was supposed to be from the start, Bella? Did he ever tell you that I saw you first in my visions? Did he ever tell you that he loves throwing it back in my face when you're not looking, that he has you and I doesn't? I bet he let that little detail slip when he took you in my room, Bella. But I won't ever let you _fucking _forget it after this. I want this burned into your memory Bella, I want you to stay awake at night thinking about _right here _and _right now_, when I got him back for stealing you away, when I showed you that he can never compare to me, make you feel like I make you feel," Alice's mantra went straight to her sex. Oxygen began to become hard to come by as the coil tightened that last little bit, and she pitched towards the edge of a cliff, hanging on every word, stunned, confused, dying for release-

-and then release came.

Or she came, really.

Her insides contracted wildly, clamping down on Alice's fingers as if they were a life line. She kicked out and bucked up with her hips, straining as Alice swallowed her cry of bliss with a furious kiss, hand sliding from her throat to cup the back of her head and hold her close. Bella writhed, nails raking down Alice's smooth, pale back under her sweater. She felt Alice's snarl resonate through her mouth into her bones as pleasure wracked her system, making her toes curl.

What felt like years later, Alice pulled back, gasping and pulling her fingers cruelly from Bella's still quivering insides, fingers slick as she pressed them to her thigh and her chest rumbled like a jet engine. Bella collapsed, trembling, sweaty and broken as she stared up at her best friend, now turned lover, mind a dizzy mess.

_What. Just. Happened. _Her brain felt fuzzy, like a TV station with no signal. She could not compute. Alice had literally fucked her senseless.

Alice looked close to legitimately losing it now as she squeezed Bella's knees, gazing down on her hungrily. Suddenly, though, she cocked her head to the side, stiffening. The brunette recognized the expression for what it was as she tried to catch her breath and stifle off the reality struggling to catch up with her.

"Edward's back," Alice spoke, voice low and deceptively calm. "Tell him I said payback's a bitch."

Alice stood so fast that Bella couldn't even comprehend it in her dazed state. She struggled to sit up, eyes wide and confused.

No way was Alice about to leave her to deal with him on her own, was she?

"Oh, and Bella, the next time you have sex in my room, you'd better hope it's with me. And judging by the way you look after I'm done with you as opposed to Edward, I can guarantee it will be."

With that, Alice was out the door and gone, leaving Bella sprawled out naked on her boyfriend's soaked sheets, thoroughly fucked and the room smothered in the blend of their scents. She had only just begun to recover enough to begin wildly freaking out, to call out for Alice to come back, please, and explain what the hell had just happened, what she was missing, because this was obviously a bigger deal than she'd thought and way more to what was happening with all three of them…

When Edward's voice sounded from downstairs, calling to her.

"Bella?"

Ah shit.

Alice was right. Payback was a total bitch.

Figuring out who was getting back at whom and for what, though, was turning out to be the hardest part about it

* * *

_**Side note: Why do all my ideas for short, 3.5k words or less, smutty one shots always at least clear 5k words? I mean damn. **_


End file.
